In recent years, the presentation of media content (e.g., a video, an image) has evolved significantly. Specifically, media content is now capable of being viewed in an unconfined state (e.g., 360-degrees) on personal computers, mobile devices, smart televisions, and/or dedicated over-the-top (OTT) devices (e.g., Roku media devices, AppleTV media devices, GoogleTV media devices, FireTV media devices, etc.). In particular, unconfined media can be manipulated during presentation to view other areas separate from the field of view of the device (e.g., what is currently being displayed). For example, when viewing unconfined media on a computer, a mouse is used to pan around the media by clicking and dragging. Alternatively, smartphones use an internal sensor such as a gyroscope to pan the media based on the orientation of the device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.